College Years
by ilovemybestie10
Summary: Summary: After Final Jam Catilyn and Mitchie have been best friends ever since. High school is over and both Catilyn and Mitchie applied for Stanford. Mitchie meets up with a certain someone. At first he just wants to be her friend…but then. Smitchie


Summary: After Final Jam Catilyn and Mitchie have been best friends ever since

Summary: After Final Jam Catilyn and Mitchie have been best friends ever since. High school is over and both Catilyn and Mitchie applied for Stanford. Mitchie meets up with a certain someone. At first he just wants to be her friend…but then. Smitchie

Hey everyone….it's xxJonasbrothersxx and I hope all of you enjoy my story it is kind of related to a great story but I am going to make it different……also you should check out Unforgotten Melody, by JustArisu.

Chapter 1

Mitchie was lying on her bed playing with her laptop. Catilyn was lying on the floor writing in her diary. "I am so scared to go to Stanford," Mitchie said with a little tremble. "Mitchie, calm down your smart and I hear they have a fantastic music program!! Also I am just as scared as you are," Catilyn replied. "I guess but I mean it was so hard to leave Shane at final jam and what if he's there," Mitchie said with a tear in her eye. "Well there are a million schools he can go to why would he go to Stanford plus I mean he could have already gone to college for all we know," Catilyn said uneasily.

"Well I am done thinking about it," Mitchie shivered. "I have to go but I will aim you ok?" Catilyn said quickly. "Okay," Mitchie said and gave Catilyn a quick hug.

-- 10 minutes later

Mitchie101: hey you…… D

Catwoman64: hey….sorry didn't get on rite away I had to take a shower

Mitchie101: that's ok…..i am so excited that tomorrow we are going to move into our new dorm.

Catwoman64: yea me too but I mean I am really nervous……LoL

Mitchie101: hey I better go I am a little tired and I need to get some sleep

Catwoman64: me too…..ILY

(Next day)

"GUESS WHO," whispered an excited girl. Mitchie turned around to find Catilyn jumping up and down like a little girl. "Did you have coffee this morning," Mitchie laughed. "Maybe," Catilyn teased. "Well we better go ahead and go up to the dorm. I am so tired I may take a nap and then give my self a tour," Mitchie replied with a yawn. "Well I am going to put my stuff in and then go get my schedule. I also want to see if there are any really hot guys," Catilyn laughed. "Wow Catilyn, you haven't changed at all," She smiled and walked off.

(After Mitchie's nap)

Oh yea I'm to cool for you it's so hard to be me……. I'm so awesome can't you see!! "Yes, I can see," someone said behind her. She turned to find her Shane right behind her with the biggest grin you could have on your face. Mitchie jumped for joy and ran and jumped into his arms. "I miss you," He said sweetly. Mitchie laughed and hoped out of his arms. "Why didn't you call me," Mitchie said with glassy eyes. Shane just stared at her looking for the answer. Mitchie understood that she wasn't going to get the answer she was looking for or any one at that.

She slowly slipped out of his arms and walked away with her head down. He didn't even bother to call her back and explain. She felt so hurt that she didn't know if she just wanted to run to her dorm and hide under the covers. Or just run away forever!! She thought to herself….. I should have known this was going to happen if I let myself go!! I am not going to let Shane hurt me. I don't care any more about him.

Mitchie looked up and ran into Catilyn again. As soon as Mitchie realized it was Catilyn, she burst into tears and just couldn't stop. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" Catilyn said worriedly. "You'll never believe what jerk I ran into," Mitchie said calming her self down. "Let me try to guess. SHANE!" Catilyn said knowingly. Mitchie looked up confused. "Yea well I saw him staring at you from over here. I saw you walking down here with tears in your eyes and you'll guess what is going on right now," Catilyn said. "Let me try to guess. He is still watching us," Mitchie replied.

"Yep and he is walking this way," Catilyn whispered. Catilyn pulled Mitchie into there dorm and covered mitchie's mouth. "I am going to check my email," Mitchie hissed. "OKAY," Catilyn laughed.

(Aim conversation) Mitchie and Shane)

Footballlover79: hey you

Mitchie101: who is this?

Footballlover79: It's Shane

Mitchie101: What do you want from me?

Footballlover79: Your friendship… ;)

Mitchie101: Well earlier it didn't seem like you wanted it

Footballlover79: I never said that I didn't want it

Mitchie101: Really because to me when I asked why you didn't call me and you don't say anything. Well to me it means that you don't want to be my friend.

Footballlover79: I want to be your friend but that's it

Mitchie101: I am sorry I can do that…..

Mitchie101 just signed off….

(Shane's POV)

I can't believe she just signed off on me. Shane thought to himself. Why can't she understand I am not ready for a commitment especially with her? It isn't that I don't like her it is just she doesn't want what I want. To top that off Catilyn thinks I am a loser and won't stop looking at me.

(End of spov)

"Oh something about you makes me want to scream. I know there's something inside you that you don't understand," Mitchie sung happily. Mitchie turned to face the front. She almost tripped when she saw Shane. She turned around and was about to walk away when he stopped her. "You can't avoid me all the time?" Shane asked with a smile. "Yes, I can!" Mitchie replied.

(Mitchie started to walk away and start to sing)

Mitchie: Why does he think it's so easy to be my friend? Why doesn't he understand that I am still hurt from before…? That's the way it is.

Shane: I do understand what it's like to be hurt. I know that you're never going to understand why I can't be the guy that you want to be with. I'm not perfect in any way. To tell you the truth I didn't want to try to be that guy because I didn't want to hurt you.

Mitchie: Then why didn't you tell me the truth. Let it be my decision whether or not I'm willing to put out my heart to you… You need to trust my judgment.

(End of singing session)

Shane walks away and glances back with a tear in his eye. Mitchie was confused and just felt like forgetting everything that just happened so she did. She walked to her next class and the whole time she thought about what just happened but convinced her self it wasn't because she felt bad it was because she was in shock.

"Catilyn, how are you?" Mitchie smiled. "What's up," Catilyn asked suspiciously. "I really don't want to talk about it," Mitchie said without even trying to smile. "Just know that I will always be here for you," Catilyn replied sympathetically. "I know thanks. I am going to go take a walk," Mitchie sighed.

(On her walk)

Come on Mitchie clear your mind you just need to relax. You need to understand Shane's feelings before you go and judge how he is. All is Mitchie could think about was everything Shane had said and how he acted. Mitchie felt like crying but she just wasn't in the mood. She was tired of everyone judging her including her mom and best friend. Mitchie loved them with all her heart but she needed her space and now was her chance.

She slowly walked off the campus which was right near the beach. She walked faster to try to keep from crying. Mitchie stepped onto the beach and slowly relaxed. She just stood there for a second and be can to walk. Mitchie began to think to her self what was it that was really bothering Shane? Why did he call me after Camp Rock was over? I thought I was in love with this guy but it is almost as if he doesn't even care for me.

Mitchie started to slow down. She decided she wanted to sit down and relax instead of think about Shane. Mitchie picked a dry part of sand and sat there. It felt like she sat in the one spot forever. Mitchie saw the sun slowly denigrate from her view. She started to get up but decided not to because she had finally relaxed. A few minutes past and it became very dark outside so she decided that she was done with relaxing and that she needed to go back to the dorm.

Mitchie slowly walked up the side walk. She thought she heard something behind her and she turned around to see nothing. Mitchie started to walk faster. She then heard another noise and this time she didn't turn around. Mitchie started to run faster and faster. She finally got in front of the building and stopped for a second. Mitchie was about to walking when she felt someone wrap there hands around her. She started to scream and then someone covered her mouth. Mitchie squirmed and tried to get free but she just couldn't. Her captor had pulled her into the bushes and tied her up. He decided he would show her who he was. It was ……

Well I hope you all like my story so far. I will write faster if you commit me. If you can guess what the person is I will try to make time to write a special story just for you. Well enjoy!! LOVE ALWAYS,

xxJonasbrothersxx


End file.
